


Serendipity Day

by adventuresofJo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Luck, Car Trouble, Castiel wants the same thing, Dean knows what he wants, Dorks, M/M, Serendipity - Freeform, castiel's pimp mobile, direct Dean, hooza, meets Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofJo/pseuds/adventuresofJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a bad day. Dean comes to the rescue. Romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity Day

This was one of the worst days of Castiel’s life. He lost his job at the library because of budget cuts, his trench coat had gotten stuck between the elevator doors and tore in two and now his car broke down. In the middle of nowhere without cell reception. While it was raining. Of course.

So here he was, standing next to his '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V, waiting for a friendly passer-by to give him a ride. Three cars had already passed and he hadn’t had any luck so far.

Castiel was about to give up and walk the 15 miles it would take to get him to the nearest gas station, when a huge shiny black behemoth of a car approached and slowed down to a stop next to him. 

The driver leaned over to roll down the window

“Hey, need a ride?”

Oh God. It seemed like his luck had turned. The driver was a man, end twenties, and quite possibly the most beautiful person Castiel had ever seen. Spiked dirty blond hair, green eyes, and a smatter of freckles on his nose and cheeks.

“Um, sir?” he said, because Castiel was still stuck on the fact that God’s most beautiful creature of all time was talking to him.

“Yes, yes, I uum, I would very much appreciate that. Thank you.”

“No problem man, hop in! There’re some old towels in the backseat, if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep my baby clean” the man grinned.

“Yes, of course. My name is Castiel Novak by the way. Again, thank you for helping me out” Castiel said while he laid some towels in the passenger’s seat to keep them clean. 

“I’m Dean. Nice to meet you Castiel! So, where are we going?” the man, Dean, asked.

“I was supposed to go to my sister Anna’s house, but she called me this morning to say that the heating in her house broke down, so she’s staying with her boyfriend. I guess I’ll spend the night at a motel, my own house is not accessible because of a gas leak at the end of my street” Castiel said.

“Dude, that’s some bad luck you’ve got going on. Hey, if you want you can borrow my couch for the night? It’s getting late already and I’ve got plenty of space. I wouldn’t mind some company. It’s been quite at home since my little brother left for university. And you don’t have any dry clothes do you? You’re about my size, you can borrow some of mine. I wouldn’t want you to get a cold.”

Castiel wasn’t sure he was hearing this right. This man, this glorious, kind man, offered him a place to sleep? Him? Castiel knew he was quite handsome, but he was also rather certain that currently he looked more like a drowned cat that a confident person. 

But he would be mad to say no.

“That would be lovely” Castiel stammered, he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Dean smiled a 1000 megawatt smile at him. “Awesome. I hope you like doctor Sexy MD, ‘cause I’ve been waiting all day to watch the new ep.”

How? How was this real?

“I’m an avid fan actually, I was already dreading the fact that I would not be able to see it tonight!  
My sister dislikes the ‘simplicity’ of the plot. Or so she says.”

“Did you just, actually physically air quote that?” Dean laughed “I didn’t know people did that! It’s cute though” he added with a wink.

That…that was a flirtation.

“Anyway, we’re almost there.”

The rest of the drive was spent without talking, just the stereo blasting Led Zeppelin. Castiel bobbed his head to the beat and Dean mouthed along the lyric.  
After half an hour or so, they stopped in front of a small but well-kempt house.

“We’re here,” Dean said. “Let’s get inside and get you some dry clothes. If you want you can have a shower first?”

Castiel did just that. The hot shower –with amazing water pressure- did wonders for the cold he felt from standing in the rain for so long. He put on the clothes Dean had laid out for him and went to Dean’s cosy living room, where the latter was setting up the tv.

“Ah, there you are! Come on, it’s gonna begin!”

Castiel sat down on the other end of the couch as the intro from Doctor Sexy MD came on.  
They watched the episode, making comments in-between the dialogue. They laughed and groaned when Doctor Sexy got a slap in his face from doctor Picollo. Castiel had never had so much fun watching TV. At the end, he realised they had moved closer to each other. They were practically cuddling!

Dean moved. “So, I guess we should get the couch ready for sleeping huh? Unless, well. I’m gonna be straight with you Cas.” Dean frowned. “Though I suppose straight isn’t the right word. Look, I think you’re hot. And you’re funny and smart and you like the same TV shows. So, uuh, I was wondering…”

Castiel answered by grabbing Deans hand and walking past several doors in search of Dean’s bedroom. It seemed his day would have a happy ending after all.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Belgian Supernatural Family Shipping Wars! One of the rules was that the fics could only be 1000 words at most. That's why it's a bit short. Hope you like it anyway! (Kudo's make me a happy Jo!)


End file.
